(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is mainly related to the individually installed driving coils of two or more than two electromagnetic actuating devices, wherein driving coils individually installed by the two or more than two electromagnetic actuating devices is operatively controlled by the switching device to actuate and be electrified to appear relatively lower impedance in parallel connection or series and parallel connection wherein after the electromagnetic actuating devices are actuated, the driving coils individually installed by the two or more than two electromagnetic actuating devices being operatively controlled by the switching device is switched to appear relatively higher impedance in series connection or series and parallel connection thereby reducing currents passing through driving coils while required operating characteristics for individual electromagnetic actuating devices after electrification are still satisfied thereby saving electric power and reducing heat loss in the driving coils of the electromagnetic actuating devices.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional method by passing currents through the driving coils to produce the electromagnetic effect for driving the two or more than two individual electromagnetic actuating devices, the coil electrification status remains unchanged when the electrification status is actuated and held, i.e. the required excited currents for actuating and holding electrification are the same, therefore it has the disadvantages of the high heat loss and wasting electric energy.